D E S I R E
by missfishie
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are supermodels. One day, they are casted into a drama alongside Troy Bolton. But what happens when they find out that they are to be involved in a love triangle, and that this was all a prophecy of things yet to come? TROYPAY
1. p r o l o g u e

****

Title: D E S I R E

**Author: miss_fishie (enu)**

**Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are supermodels. One day, they are casted into a drama alongside Troy Bolton. But what happens when they find out that they are to be involved in a love triangle? What happens when they discover years later that this was all a prophecy of yet to come?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story and maybe some OCs, but everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry if the pace is too slow in the beginning. I promise, it'll be _officially_ a TroyPay by at least the fifth chapter. Bear with me, please, I'm a newbie! (:**

* * *

_**prologue**_

The computer hummed slowly, generating power as its occupant quickly typed bits and pieces of text on her Microsoft Word document. She paused for a moment, rubbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger. She sipped some of her coffee, enjoying the bitter taste.

The script lay lifelessly on the table, its corners curling forward, stained with coffee and crumbs of past instant microwavable dinners. It was messy, the ink from the printer smeared and the words illegible.

The writer of this script, this potential drama, was also a mess. She was going through an emotional crisis, trying to solve her problems on love without letting it influence her behavior or her writing. She had a feeling that it wasn't working. At all.

* * *

At the same time, two actresses were sitting in front of the make-up booths. They were getting ready for the shooting of their new drama, and they needed to be the pumped and beautiful.

One girl had the beauty, the charm, the grace, the heart. The other only had beauty. And envy, along with the coldest heart anyone could ever imagine. But the thing that got her by was her charisma, attracting the hottest celebrities. She was a decent actress, but it was masked by her passion for the business. The first girl was a captivating actress compared to the second girl. She had a very warm heart, and she loved playing with children. Children were her weakness. She was only 24, yet she longed so badly to have a child of her own.

She had no idea that it was possible that someone could change that.

She also had no idea that the someone who is lusted by her "best friend" would be the one to change their lives forever.

* * *

A pair of two couple rings lay on the table. They were drop-dead gorgeous, new, custom-made from Tiffany's, and don't forget, worth millions!

The owner of these rings was in the other room, trying to think of how to confess his love for his woman. She was his counterpart, his soul mate, he believed. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and everything he ever wanted in a woman. She even accepted that he had a child. He was confident that they were meant to be.


	2. n o t e 1

_****_

**Title: D E S I R E**

**Author: miss_fishie (enu)**

**Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are supermodels. One day, they are casted into a drama alongside Troy Bolton. But what happens when they find out that they are to be involved in a love triangle? What happens when they discover years later that this was all a prophecy of yet to come?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story and maybe some OCs, but everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R! Now I understand why everyone loves reviews (:**

Now I present to you, chapter 1!

* * *

note 1

__

Taylor McKessie wiped her glasses with the soft fabric of her pink cotton t-shirt. She continued to drink her coffee as the liquid scorched her throat. The words of her script seemed to float above her, and she felt as if she just couldn't grasp them.

_Sarah: I've liked him for years now. If I knew he was so easily moved, I would've made my move by now! _

_Anna Marie: Sarah, it'll work out, alright? I'll try my hardest to get him to be with you. I promise._

_(Sarah and Anna Marie hug. Sarah pulls up the covers close to her chin, sliding her hands over the cushion sitting next to her. Anna Marie sighs and decides to go to sleep.)_

Taylor had no clue as to how to start the next scene, so the only thing she could do for now was drink coffee and reread her script over and over again.

However, she just couldn't just lie around and be lazy and ignorant. The script for the potential drama she was working on had to be completed by the end of the month in order for it to even have a chance to be considered. The staffs at NBC were cold in her opinion, but they were, also in her opinion, the best at producing dramas. They created magnificent hits that could launch anyone's career through the roof, whether it be actors, screenwriters, or producers and directors.

So Taylor tried again to revive her creative side. She didn't want her script to be as clichéd as the others. She wanted it to be fresh, unlike the typical love triangles she was so used to.

She tried listening to popular music by the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, and even Vanessa Hudgens, but their songs were either too happy or too depressing.

Ashley Tisdale's "Not Like That" is perfect, she decided. She loved the synthesized effects used throughout the song, and the catchy tune and lyrics. It was a fresh song to influence her fresh idea.

* * *

Gabriella Montez fiddled with her blue jade rings sitting on her pinky. They slid off easily and sometimes even slipped off her fingers while she was sleeping because they were a tiny bit too big.

"Gabi!" She heard a voice call her name.

"Oh, Pay Pay! What are you doing here?" She was genuinely surprised to see Sharpay Evans in a broadcasting studio. Although she had to admit, since they were both models and not actresses, they both did not _belong_ there.

"I'm meeting with Mr. Alvarez to see the new script. I'm so excited! It's going to be my first drama!" She clapped her hands in delight and turned to her right, oblivious to both a man standing in front of her, and the googly eyes Gabi had as she saw the man right in front of them.

"Excuse me." A low, throaty voice interrupted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sharpay flashed an embarrassed smile, completely catching the man's attention.

"It's fine. Nothing really. Say, may I treat you to some lunch before your meeting? Sorry, I overheard." The gruff voice soon changed into a very low but melodic one. There was a slight pink flush Gabriella noticed spreading across his face as he placed his left hand on his waist, creating a space where Sharpay could slip her arm through.

"Sure!" Sharpay hooked her arm through the gap while asking for his name.

Gabi's teeth were clenched shut as she seethed in anger. How could Sharpay not know what Troy Bolton, practically the biggest star in Hollywood, looked like? And how could Troy even accept not being acknowledged correctly? It was practically an insult.

* * *

Nestled in the arms of her aunt sat 5 year old Olivia Madison Bolton, a girl tiny for her age, but at the same time, stupendously strong, just like her father.

"Auntie, when is Daddy coming home?" Her sweet voice asked with curiosity. Her round baby blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she suddenly hopped off of her aunt's lap.

"Livi! Are you going to eat cookies again and get Auntie in trouble with Daddy when you have a stomachache?" Her aunt crossed her arms over her chest after making grand gestures as she got off the couch and turned off the TV.

"No, Auntie Taylor! Livia's going to be a good girl and eat wa-wa-watermelon!!" Olivia exclaimed, reaching for the refrigerator handle that was at least a foot above her head.

"Oh, Liv, what will we ever do with you?" She shook her head while she covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

_All I wanna to do,_

_Is be with you, be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

"Hello?"

_Taylor McKessie, do you not check your caller ID? It's your older brother, stupid._

"I know it's you Troy! You're the only person to call me at this hour!"

_Well, whatever. Is Olive still up? Did she have dinner yet? Did she take a bath? Did you give her her cold medicine?_

"Jeez, Troy, I think I know my niece pretty well, alright? And yes, she's still up. She had dinner half an hour ago and now she's asking for some watermelon. I'm going to give her a bath after she digests her dinner and her dessert, and I gave her her cold medicine after dinner. Is that a decent report?" Taylor started cutting the watermelon after putting her brother on speaker.

"Yes, that's fine," He blatantly replied.

"AUNTIE TAY! IT'S DADDY ON THE PHONE! IT'S DADDY! HI DADDY! IT'S LIVIA! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME? I MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Olivia started jumping up and down while blowing kisses to the phone.

"Daddy misses Olive, too, okay baby? I love you. Muah!" Taylor rolled her eyes as Olivia giggled and her brother laughed wholeheartedly.

"You know what, Mr. Troy Bolton, you never told me why you were running late tonight!" Taylor quickly set the phone call off of speaker and walked back out into the living room with the watermelon freshly cut onto a plate and Olivia chasing the plate.

_I'm on a date._

"What?!" Taylor spit out the piece of watermelon that was in her mouth, splattering juice and the piece of fruit all over the table.

"Oooh, Auntie has to clean that up!" Olivia giggled to herself, copying her aunt's motions when she was laughing at her trying to reach the refrigerator door.

"Hey, Olivia Madison Bolton, how could you say that to Auntie Tay? I'm going to get you!" Taylor set the phone back on speaker and started to chase Olivia around the coffee table.

"Hello? Taylor? Olive? Are you guys there?"

"I'll talk to you when you get home! First I have to catch this monster that you call your child!" Taylor hung up the phone call with one hand, and grabbed Olivia with the other. She started tickling her and they both started giggling.

* * *

Sharpay sipped the soda as she waited patiently for Troy to come back from using the restroom. She was just about to reach for a breadstick when she heard Troy's heavy footsteps.

"I apologize for keeping a lovely woman like you waiting so long." Troy bowed, lifting his head to his left to find Sharpay smiling.

"Well, I would've starved if you hadn't arrived sooner, Mr. Bolton. How despicable of you!" She nibbled on a piece of the breadstick she tore off from one of the long pieces sitting in the red basket.

"Cheese pizza, coming up!" A waitress dressed in a basic Pizza Hut uniform held a pizza with steam rising from it, and the cheese almost running off the sides of the pan onto the wooden board.

"Oooh, looks good!" Sharpay and Troy rubbed their hands together in unison. They both looked up at each other in shock.

"Uh, may I ask what just happened here?" Troy asked, a smirk forming its way onto his face.

"I don't know, but let's just eat!" Sharpay giggled as a piece of cheese made its way down to the plate as she was holding it right next to her mouth. Troy chuckled as he watched the beautiful woman in front of him, who was obviously not afraid to make a fool out of herself.

* * *

Sharpay knew Gabi had a crush on Troy. She had his pictures plastered on her walls, so how did she not recognize him? Maybe she did, and she wanted him for herself! That had to be it!

Gabriella quickly stood up as the manicurist was finishing her pinky nail in a bright pink color.

"Miss, please sit back down, you just messed up your last nail!"

"Oh, sorry." She sat back down quickly, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"All finished." The manicurist bowed and walked away quickly.

"Finally," Gabi muttered as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a very familiar number.

_Hello?_

"Hello, this is Gabriella Montez. Is Brian there?"

_Hold on one second._

"Thank you."

_Hello?_

"Brian?"

_Ah, Gabriella. What can I do for you today?_

"Brian, I need you to get me a role in the drama _A Lover's Worth_."

_Well, I'll try, but I won't be able to guarantee that you get a lead role. _

"That's fine. Thanks!"

_You're welcome. Bye._

Gabi quickly clicked the phone shut and smiled once to herself. She was going to get what she wanted. She was sure of it.

* * *

**The relationship between Taylor and Troy is a little confusing, I understand. It'll be revealed in later chapters (:**


	3. n o t e 2

_**note 2**_

Kelsi Nielson was currently recording her new song. Or at least she was trying to.

"Chad, what are we seriously going to do? It's going to become a huge problem when Troy makes his comeback soon!" She exclaimed, waving her arms frantically after peeling her headphones off.

"Why do you even care about Troy? He's been out of your life for 4 years now. And there was that scandal about him before, so why are you wasting your time worrying about him when you could be getting this album done?" Chad Danforth, Kelsi's boyfriend, shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right! When he makes his comeback, the fuss is going to be about the scandal, not his new movie or drama or whatnot!" Kelsi let out a sigh of relief and began looking over her sheet music again.

"Did I just hear the name, Troy?" Jason Cross barged into the recording studio, wondering what his cousin and his girlfriend were talking about.

"Yes, you did. We were talking about his comeback," Chad replied coolly.

"WHAT? That bastard is actually going to try and make his comeback?" Jason slammed his fist on the table, gently shaking Chad's coffee cup.

"Yes, after a whopping 4 years of staying under the radar, he's finally decided to make his comeback. There couldn't be such a more wonderful time to ruin our lives!" Chad exclaimed. His response was different from the monosyllable responses Kelsi had received from him all day.

"What do you mean, ruin our lives?" Kelsi asked worriedly.

"You do know the group he was in was the reigning idol group when we debuted, right? Our group only got popularity after his scandal. And he could pull the ultimate wild card, too!" Chad ran his fingers through his hair, leaving them in there for a couple seconds before realizing that his fingers would get stuck inside his massive curls.

"The ultimate wild card?" Jason asked, his eyebrows knit tightly in concern.

"He could reveal to the press that Kelsi left her daughter and husband for me. He could say that Kelsi was cheating on him, and that she left after having the baby, which left him to take care of it."

"But that's what really happened," Jason interjected, now very confused.

"Yeah, that just makes it even worse for us. The truth isn't on our side, and Troy is obviously going to use that sympathy card. That's why we need to weave our web of lies and deceit even more carefully." Chad paused for a second, rubbing his chin between his thumb and ring-clad forefinger.

"Lies and deceit? I may be the bad guy in Troy's eyes, but lies and deceit? Are you serious?" Kelsi asked. She didn't want to get her hands dirty, especially so recently after she got a new manicure with a cuticle massage.

"Either you help sabotage your ex-husband, or we don't get married," Chad threatened.

"What? How could you say that? I thought you loved me!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I still do. Just not as much as I would love to ruin Troy's carrer." Chad kissed her cheek softly.

Jason felt himself starting to get a little queasy. He loved Kelsi so much, and seeing her being kissed by his "best friend" made his insides churn.

"Just for the record, I am _not_ going to be a part of this plan of yours, alright?" Jason grabbed his jacket and started walking to the door. What Chad said next made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Fine then. Go against me, you sissy."

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry for the short update! Especially since I haven't updated in so long! Please R&R though! Just 2 reviews and I'll update(hopefully with a long chappy) by the end of this coming week! Ughh school is being a b*tch so I should probably write a page a day in order to make it a long one!**


End file.
